Emerald Elagante: Secrets in my Soul
by EmeraldElagante
Summary: Emerald Elagante has unexplaiable secrets in her past that she has been keeping to herself, though Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione are the closest she has had to friends. She wants answers and Draco malfoy knows more about her past than even Emerald knew.
1. The Silver Script

Chapter One: The Silver Script

The rain hit the pavement outside the leaky cauldron like millions of falling marbles. Even though it was morning it was still dark out. Emerald stared around the room through groggy eyes and yawned loudly. She checked the old wooden clock on her bedside table. It read 6:37am. Forcing herself from the cozy warm bed proved difficult, because she found herself lying back down after the first attempt. She pushed herself back up and she slipped down the side of the mattress onto the hard dusty floor. She opened her trunk and pulled out her new Hogwarts robes, collared shirt, sweater vest and skirt. This was her new wardrobe while she was at school. She sighed as she slipped off her soft pinstripe pajama pants, and gray camisole, and replaced them with her new attire. Edward snored loudly in the bed on the opposite side of the room. Emerald crept across the floor and shook Edwards shoulder. Edward just snorted loudly and rolled over. She knew that this was useless but persisted. Climbing onto the antique bed she shook him again. Edward lay still in a deep slumber. Finally after pulling his hair, pinching his nose, and shouting in his ear she pulled out her wand and yelled "Aguamenti!" A jet of clear cold water shot out of the tip of her wand and onto Edward's face. He spluttered and shot up.

"Wha?! Wha happened?! I'll get em'!" said Edward brandishing his wand in the air wildly.

"Ed, _Ed_! Everything is all right! It's time to get up!"

"Huh? What? Oh yeah right then. You just go down and order breakfast I'll be down in a bit."

Emerald nodded and headed for the door. Once she had slipped out she took one last peek to make sure Edward wasn't intending on going back asleep. Once she was sure he was true to his word, she closed the door and headed down the narrow carpeted hallway. This was not exactly a normal hallway. Brooms mops and dustbins floated in and out of rooms preparing them for the next guest. She wove her way around the various cleaning supplies and headed down the stairs. She saw once she had gotten there that Tom, the inn-keeper was serving a full bar. Apparently she was not the only Hogwarts student with the same idea. Black robed children of every age sat with their families eating a hot breakfast. A third year sitting near was staring at her. She then leaned across the table and in a hushed whisper she said "Mother, look at that girls eyes. I bet you all my galleons she is in Slytherin. Emerald blushed deeply in her porcelain cheeks and left in time to miss the sharp scold the child got from her mother. She strode quickly across the room acquiring a few more stares as she pondered. Finally spotting a small table by the window she hastened to it. She had a terrible feeling that the same rude staring people were glaring at her as if her eyes would pop right out of the back of her dark wavy hair. She made a point to stare out the window into the miserable weather as she seated herself in a hard wooden chair.

Emeralds eyes never went unnoticed. It was the shocking green color for which she got her name. Although she like their jewel like beauty, she hated people to draw attention to them. Emerald had always wished she could somehow keep them to her self. They were precious to her. The only thing left of her dear father.

"Emerald?" came a gentle voice. "Em, you okay? Why are you crying?" Edward was crouching beside her and moving a lock of hair away from her face.

It was not until now Emerald had noticed the salty warm tear rolling down her rosy cheek."I'm fine. I-I just yawned is all"

Edward raised an eyebrow but said nothing more about it. "So what's for breakfast?" said Edward in a slightly loud voice.

"Toast…tea."

"The usual then? " Edward was playfully disappointed.

"Yep, the usual" said Emerald making direct eye contact with Tom so he would take their order.

They ate and made small talk in-between bites and sips, until it was nearly time to leave for Kings Cross Station. The station her ticket via owl had directed her to board platform 9 3/4 . Emerald and Edward both ran upstairs to gather her things. While Edward shaved his scruffy cheeks and dabbed on his familiar cologne, emerald packed her belonging up in her suitcase. She neatly folded clothes, put her perfume bottle in a velvet drawstring bag, and shoved in her photo album. She set her dragon bone jewelry box next to a pair of rolled up socks and filled her tote bag of nessecary toiletries like toothpaste and soap. Emerald locked her trunk and hoisted her tote onto her shoulder and rolled toward the door. About halfway there she stepped on something. Under her shoe was a little black velvet box. She set down her tote and perched on her trunk to examine it.

"Surely someone's dropped it ." Emerald said to herself.

"Dropped what?"

Emerald jumped in fright, she had nearly forgotten about Edward. "This little box." She said holding it so he could see.

"What's inside it Em?"

Emerald slowly lifted the top. "I was just about to che-" Emerald cut off. It was not the gorgeous Emerald studded bracelet inside that stopped her. It was the Silver Script that was creeping across the silk lined lid.

"Emerald?" Edward said cautiously. "Em wha-?"

"It wrote something Ed!"

"What did?" asked Edward confused as ever.

"The box Ed! The box _wrote_ something."

"What did it write?" Ed replied to her strange observation.

Emerald looked at Edward with wide green eyes. "Ed, it wrote my _name_ it wrote 'Emerald Elagante '."


	2. Nine and Three Quarters

Chapter Two: Nine and Three Quarters

The bracelet cast a glittering light on the walls of Kings Cross Station. Emerald could not help but to make the sunlight hit the gems just right to make it do so. Every time she did this the burning curiosity of who had left her such a gift grew stronger; especially since she knew nobody in London. Emerald had been schooled by her brother since the day she turned 11 years of age, at their home in Bedfordshire, England. She had not usually been in any state to leave the house, so London had always been out of the question. She searched the bustling crowd as if she would see her admirer. She knew this was useless, though, because all she could see was the top of heads. Pale blonde, jet black, flaming red, and some, like her, dark brunette.

"Hey Em!" said Edward running over to her from a middle aged wizard with fiery hair. "I just figured out how to get to your platform. Your train leaves in just 10 minutes! Let's get a move on!"

Edward grabbed Emeralds trunk, and Emerald, her tote. She and her brother raced across the busy station, past platforms 7 and 8 and in-between 9 and 10.

"Okay right through here Em, hurry now!"

"Edward, are you seeing something I'm not? All I can see is a dirty brick column" Emerald was beyond confused.

"I know!"

"Bu-"

"Em listen just run straight into it! It's just an open gate." Edward said under his breath.

"Ed! You've gone mad! I'm convinced this is some strange plot that results in me getting a concussion, more than I am that's a gate!"

"Emerald Elegant-AY" said Edward in his rarely used exaggeration of her name, "RUN INTO THE COLUMN!" At this many heads turned toward the argument. Edward could do nothing but smile sheepishly and rock back on his heels. When the staring subsided, Edward turned towards her with a 'Don't make me do this' look on his face. He sighed and narrowed his green eyes, then suddenly seized Emeralds wrist.

"Ed! _NO! _Stop! You're going to _kill_ us!" Despite Emeralds pleading the column came nearer. She held her breath bracing herself for impact, then SMACK! Emerald found herself falling to the ground. Her head hit hard against the pavement, and almost instantly her vision went blurry. Emerald took a deep breath and let it swim through her body, constricting any pain and disposing of it. She felt instantly better, and slowly sat up to realize that it was not the brick column, or a column of any sort for that matter, that she had hit. It was a tall lanky boy with the same fiery hair as the man Edward had been talking to earlier. He was propped on his elbows rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! My brother, he's absolutely insane! I think he's gone mad! He-"

"No, no…it's not your fault. Shouldn't have been standing there really." The boy hopped to his feet and offered his hand. Emerald took it and he lifted her onto her feet. "Ron Weasly." Said the boy shaking Emeralds hand.

"Emerald Elagante" she replied. "Sorry about all of this…It's my first year getting on the train to Hogwarts."

"Did you transfer from another school? I've never seen you around before. Wow! And I guess I would have noticed you with those eyes! No wonder your called Emerald."

"Uh, not exact-"

"Em! Are you okay?! You took a nasty fall I heard!" Edward ran up to her covered in dust from the platform pavement.

"Ed! You were with me the whole time! Where were you? And what _happened_ to you?"

"He's been out cold for the last few minutes. Took a good fall" said a taller, lankier, boy that must've been Ron's brother.

"Yeah nearly hit Malfoy's mum over there." Said an identical copy of the first brother.

"Fred and George Weasly at your Service" the two said in unison.

"Or is it George and Fred?" said one of the two.

"Er…" Emerald was not sure what to say.

"You don't have to answer that" A redheaded girl that was very pretty had just walked through the column. "Ginny Weasly, these three are unfortunately my brothers"

"Emerald Elagante, Nice to meet you Ginny"

Now the same wizard who gave Edward directions and what must've been his wife came through the brick wall looking rather ruffled.

"Oh thank goodness your train hasn't left yet! I almost forgot to give you your sandwiches, and we can't miss our little Ginny and Ronald going off to school for the year!" said the wife pulling two extremely embarrassed children into a hug.

"Now, now Molly, they'll be fine." Said the husband.

Emerald giggled, she had been standing off to the side awkwardly with Edward for last few minutes.

"Well who is this?" said the wife to Emerald.

"Emerald Elagante, this is my first year at Hogwarts." She explained.

"Well you can call me Mrs. Weasly. I'm Ronald's mother." Said Mrs. Weasly with a warm smile. "You two look about the same age. What year are you in?"

"I'm in sixth year." Said Emerald returning the warm smile.

"Oh! How wonderful! You and Ron are in the same year! Maybe you and Hermione will get on well. By the way Ron, where is she and Harry?" Mrs. Weasly searched the crowd.

"Right here! Were here! Ugh! The crowds are absolutely _terrible_." A panting girl, with bushy brown hair, had run up behind them with a Dark haired boy next to her.

"You nearly missed the train children! Hurry along! Ron can introduce your new friend on board!"

While everyone was saying their goodbyes Emerald turned to her brother. His sad green eyes pierced her heart. She knew it would be hard for him to let her go after all those years of struggle.

"Ed, I have to go now." Said Emerald gently.

"Yeah, I know…" Edward pulled her into a hug that was gentle but firm. She buried her face in his chest and took one last whiff of his cologne. She would keep the memory of it in her mind when she missed her brother.

Edward let go and Emerald pecked him on the cheek. She walked off and waved goodbye. She could have sworn when she took one last look she saw a tear glistening in his eye. All she could do now was keep going, she followed Ron up the stairs of the train, and into the corridor, and Emerald took one last look out the window and waved. Her brother waved goodbye, and walked away looking like he wasn't sure what to do. Emerald knew from this day until Christmas, she was on her own.


	3. The Hogwarts Express

Chapter Three:

The station passed quickly in a blur of mixed colors as the train lurched forward. Emerald was seated in a cushy red seat beside Harry and his snowy owl, Hedwig, with Hermione across from her, and Ron, diagonal. Ginny had gone off to sit with some other fifth years. She hoped that they would accept her as a new addition to their obviously close friendship. If they didn't then she knew she would have a hard time. This was the first time in years she had been around people her own age.

"So Emerald is it?" Hermione slightly leaned forward.

"Yeah, Hermione right?"

"Yes, Granger, what school did you transfer from, Beauxbatons?" said Hermione stroking a large orange cat.

"Actually, no. I've been homeschooled by my brother my entire life. He went to Hogwarts though."

"Did your parents teach you at all?" Ron asked.

Emerald saw Hermione flash him a look of warning. Emerald knew Hermione had already guessed why she had only mentioned her brother.

"Well my father did when I was little, but he and my mum passed away when I was about ten. My brother took care of me after that." Out of the corner of Emeralds eye, she could see that Harry made sort of connection with her, because his parents, too were dead.

"So why did he home school you up until now?" Said Ron.

Hermione then flashed him another look. Emerald ignored this however, and decided she would shed some light on the subject even though she wasn't quite ready to reveal everything.

"I was sick for a long time. I didn't get out of the house much." Ron looked as if he was sorry that he asked and Hermione gave him a smug 'I told you so' sort of look. "Oh! Please I don't mind saying this. It is the truth." Emerald said this, but knew that from now on he would probably refrain from asking such personal questions for awhile, which was fine too.

"So, do you fly?" Harry spoke now. "Y'know on a broomstick?"

"Oh well, I've never really tried, but my brother was a keeper when he went to school, and has tried to teach me the lingo of it all, but that's about it."

"So what _do _you like to do?" asked Hermione.

"Well I like to play piano, and I am rather fond of doing potions with my brother. I don't mind drawing either."

"Potions! Ha! Not anymore you like it." said Ron in a 'yeah right' kind of tone.

"Why? Isn't there a potions class at Hogwarts?" Emerald hoped there was.

"More like a potions torture chamber. Professor Snape is nastier than a Blast Ended Skrewt!"

"Sorry, a what?!"

"It's a fire crab mixed with a, well oh never mind, he's not the sort of professor that you want to get on your bad side is all."

"Yeah, it's true," said Harry "hated me the first time he met-"

Suddenly the compartment door burst open and two guys and a girl stood in the doorway. One guy had dark skin and narrow eyes and seemed much taller than everyone. The other guy had light blonde hair, and grey eyes set in pale skin. The girl who was rather smug looking had chin length black hair and cold blue eyes.

"So Potter," said the pale one leaning against the doorway, " got a new girlfriend I see."

"Shut up Malfoy" said Harry.

"Is that all you can come back with? Shut up? Pathetic."

Emerald quickly learned that the two groups of people hated each other, and she was prepared to defend her own. She spoke up for Harry.

"Actually I believe it is _you_ that is the pathetic one, you're the one barging in here looking for trouble." said Emerald calmly and to the point.

"Don't you talk to my Draco like that!" said the girl standing behind him.

"It's alright Pansy, I've got this."

"Sure you do," said the dark boy, "you just got told off by a girl."

"Shut up Blaise, _I've got this_!" the boy said through clenched teeth.

"What gives you the right to call me out you filthy mud blood?!"

Now Emerald was quite stirred, but urged herself to keep her voice calm. "Actually, I'm a _pure_blood thanks."

"_Liar_, what family then?" the boy said narrowing his eyes.

Now Emerald knew she would say something to keep his mouth shut, if _he_ was a pureblood, then he would know her family.

"Elagante, but you can call me Emerald" she said trying not to make enemies.

"Ela-el…well er…" the boy had a bewildered look on his face. Much more of a reaction than Emerald, had expected.

Looking lost for words the boy left with his small group. Harry, Ron, and Hermione all looked at her surprised.

"That was BRILLIANT!" said Ron. "He's never shut up like that before."

"He's quite rude, really," said Emerald, "He has no right to talk to anyone like that."

"He called you a mud blood! How did you _not_ want to rip off his face?" said Hermione.

"Oh, well," Emerald blushed, "I did. I just tried to keep my temper. I don't want to make _too_ many enemies on the first train ride."

They all had a good laugh and recounted the events that had just taken place. Then they heard sort of an old shaky voice calling, "ANYTHING FROM THE TROLLEY?" numerous times walking down the corridor. When she passed their compartment, an elderly lady poked her wrinkly old head in and said "Anything from the trolley dears?" Harry, Ron, and Hermione stood up and handed the old lady money and bought what looked like candy. Emerald hadn't had wizard candy before.

"What is good to buy Hermione?" asked Emerald standing up beside her.

"Hmmm, well you oughta' try the chocolate frogs, and the every flavored beans…wait…you have had candy before haven't you?"

Emerald blushed again, "No actually…only muggle candy… that my brother brought me once…"

"Well then, I would get a licorice wand too." said Hermione, smiling.

Emerald bought all of these things, then sat down and opened a chocolate frog. It hopped out of its foil wrapper and bounced all around the compartment. They spent nearly the rest of the train ride trying to catch it, and had a good time doing it. When they came a bit closer to the castle, Emeralds heart pounded as she saw the warmly lit windows. She had finally broken free, on her own. She had, finally reached Hogwarts.


	4. The Sorting of a Fifth Year

Chapter Four:

"Firs' years! Firs' years o'er here!", "Ouch my foot!","Watch it you little worm!" Sound filled Emeralds ears as she stepped off of the Hogwarts Express and onto the platform.

"Is it always so crazy?" she asked Harry.

"Yeah, well its usually worse, but seeing as the first years are making their way to be with Hagrid I think that might've helped the situation." Harry said as he threw a bag towards Ron.

"Watch it mate! I'll need that later in life!" Ron exclaimed as he just barely caught the bag.

"What's in that anyway?" Hermione said hooking arms with Ginny as they both stepped onto the platform.

Ginny Sniggered, "It's some dress robes for the anniversary ball."

"Dumbledore has been headmaster for 35 years this year and they are throwing a ball. Mum forgot that Fred and George bought me new dress robes so she insisted I wear the ones from last year." Ron blushed crimson.

"What's so bad about them?" Emerald asked confusedly.

"Let's just say they are a bit out-dated…." Harry smiled in Ron's direction.

"Ah, I get it. Well uh…do we walk up to the castle?"

"Nah we take the carts," Harry gestured over towards a long line of carts with horse-like creatures strapped to the front.

"What's that pulling them? They look like something that has just crawled out of a grave!" Emerald exclaimed.

"Yeah, that's strange, they've always been pulled by magic. Did you guys know about this?" Harry said beginning to walk forward towards the carts.

"Harry, they still _are_ being pulled by magic, there's nothing there." Hermione caught up with him and pointed to the front of it. "See? Nothing."

Emerald knitted her eyebrows, there was obviously something there, was this supposed to be some sort of joke?

"I see them too." A girl with long light blonde hair seemed to appear out of thin air beside Harry. "I've always seen them."

"Well then I'm not crazy, if this is supposed to be a trick, you guys are failing at fooling me. Who are you by the way?"

Ginny stepped forward to make introductions. "This is Luna Lovegood, she's in my year but in Ravenclaw. Luna this is Hermione, Ron, you probably know Harry, and Emerald, who is new this year."

"That's nice. Do you mind if we share a cart?" Luna said in a distracted tone.

They all piled into the next to last cart leaving for the castle. They rode on the stone street through Hogsmead, Hermione and Ron pointed out all the shops and bars to Emerald. When they reached the castle everyone clambered out of the cart and began ascending the steps into the great hall.

The first thing Emerald remembered about the great hall was the feeling of warmth and comfort that filled her body. Everything about the castle seemed to contribute to that feeling. The candles that glowed in the brackets along the stone walls, the smell of roasted meat and hearty stew, the sounds of excitement that rang all around, and even the ghosts who must've felt the same way about the castle if they were content enough to remain there. Emerald clinging to the heels of Harry and Hermione who were in front of her, couldn't wait to sit and marvel at everything that was Hogwarts, but as soon as she reached the Gryfindor table she was firmly grasped on the shoulder. Emerald turned around to face a stern looking witch with a wisened face and kind eyes.

"Im afraid,my dear, that you must be sorted before you sit among your peers, you can go stand in line beside the first years and we'll bring you up last."

This was said in such a way that Emerald felt no opening for protest, and she did what she was told. She wove her way through the now thinning crowd over to a line of very nervous 11 year olds. She took her place beside a little girl with long blonde hair and big grey eyes. The little girl stared at Emerald a moment, then fixed her eyes on the stone wall.

"Hi," said the little girl without even moving her focus from the wall.

Emerald said Hi back. The little girl just turned her gaze back to Emerald. She twisted her face up in a confused manner and then blinked slowly.

"Is something the matter?" Emerald asked with raised eyebrows.

"Well…" The little girl turned to the wall again. "I just thought you looked a little old, to be a first year is all."

"Oh!" Emerald laughed. The little girl stared at her once more." I'm actually a fifth year, but I've been homeschooled."

"Oh, well my name is Charlotte." The little girl said with a crooked smile.

"Emerald, pleased to meet you Charlotte." Emerald returned the smile.

"Please form an orderly line young ones!" said the woman with the stern face who was trodding over to the queue.

The first years formed their line, and Emerald remained at the back behind Charlotte.

"My name, is Professor McGonagle, and for any of you who are sorted into Gryfindor, I will be your head of house. Now, we are going to enter through this hallway to the left of the great hall, your names will be called, I trust you are in alphabetical order by now, and you will step onto the stage and the sorting hat will be placed on your head. The hat will determine which house you are to be in at your years in Hogwarts castle: Gryfindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or (she said this a little darkly) Slytherin. After you know which house you belong to, you will sit at the appropriate table and the next student will be called upon. Any questions?"

Emerald turned her attention to a pampered little boy who had pompously stuck his hand in the air.

"Yes?" Professor McGonagle raised her eyebrows.

The little boy seemed to speak through his nose, "What if we don't like the house we are put in?"

Professor McGonagle replyed with firmness "The sorting hat places you in the house you will succeed best in, it has never made mistakes before, and it never shall."

"But just say-"

"That will be all Mr. Grestly, Now file into the hallway, it sounds as if the sorting hat has finished its song by now."

The line moved into a slim stone hallway that was only lit a few times along the way. Toward the end of the corridor there was a light streaming through an arched door. The booming voice of the headmaster was obviously making an introductory speech to the students. The words however, were indistinct. All Emerald knew, was that the line was getting shorter and shorter. And Emerald became closer and closer to the patch of light. Panic struck, what if she was placed in a house away from her only friends at Hogwarts? What if the sorting hat couldn't sort her because she was too old? What if she tripped or did something embarrassing.

"Charlotte Zeason."

Oh no! Oh no! "Stay calm Emerald you can do this."

"And last but not least, our student who is going to be in her 5th year is being sorted into a Hogwarts house for the first time. Emerald Elagante."

Emerald stepped onto the stage a little sheepishly, but an encouraging pat on the back from the headmaster kept her moving along. She came up next to a tiny stool, and professor McGonagle shook her head. "You are not required to sit on that." She stood straight and the old tattered sorting hat was placed on her head. It opened its folded mouth and spoke.

"Well, well, an Elagante I see. Very prestigious family, very intelligent. Perhaps Ravenclaw? Or possibly Slytherinlike Dear Kendra?" Emerald stiffened at the name. "No, no I better place you in….GRYFINDOR!"

Applause erupted from the Gryfindor table and Emerald beamed. She took a place between Hermione and Ginny at the large wood table.

"Well that's that!" Professor Dumbledore exclaimed. "Dig in!" and with that mountainous trays of food appeared on the table. Everything from Meat pies, to roasted pork to leg of lamb laid upon silver trays. Emerald ate the best food she'd ever had. And tasted the richest desserts. After a long and delicious banquet, the food disappeared from the table top, and the students were sent off to bed.

Emerald headed out of the great hall and concluded her first encounter at Hogwarts.


End file.
